


Polaris

by somsujeong



Series: Of Ancient Vows [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Kamar-Taj (Marvel)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsujeong/pseuds/somsujeong
Summary: 가장 소중한 존재는 가장 멀리 있을 때 생각난다.





	Polaris

스티븐 스트레인지는 언제나 후회에 젖어 있었다.

처음으로 닥터 크리스틴 팔머 모양의 빈자리가 그의 심장에 그림자를 드리웠을 때 그는 단지 일시적인 현상일 뿐이라며 자신을 설득했다. 그저 항상 있던 사람의 부재로 인한 자연스러운 허함. 언젠가는 없어지겠지, 싶어 그냥 그러려니 하고 넘어갔다. 지금까지 자신이 잃었다가 되찾은 것처럼 언젠가 제가 다시 돌아오리라 생각했던 그의 자만은 그러지 못하는 손의 존재에도 굽혀지지 않았다.

하지만 크리스틴의 빈자리는 왜인지 점점 선명해지기만 했다. 맨 처음 카마르-타지에 도착했을 때부터 시작해서 그는 자신의 상처를 수용할 수 있을 때까지 크리스틴에게 꾸준히 이메일을 보냈다. 나는 어떻게 살고 있다. 잘 지내고 있나. 여기서 이러한 것을 가르친다. 솔직히 말해서 믿기지 않았지만, 불가능이 가능해지는 것을 내 두 눈으로 보았다. 그리고 시시콜콜한 이야기들을 끝맺는 단어, _미안하다._ 네게 심하게 굴어서 미안하다. 그저 나를 생각해서 말한 것뿐인 네게 상처를 주어서 미안하다.

하지만 그 진심들이 읽히는 경우는 없었다.

그의 이메일 수신함은 언제나 비어 있었다. 처음에는 크리스틴에게 왜 이메일을 안 읽냐고 억울함에 찬 혼잣말을 해댔지만 며칠 후 그것들이 전부 부질없음을 깨달았다. 크리스틴에게 그런 말을 하고 나서 한마디도 없이 뉴욕을, 아니 미국을 뜬 사람이 할 말은 아니었다. 언젠가 그가 읽으면 좋으련만, 쓸쓸한 웃음을 지으며 노트북을 덮었다.

크리스틴은 그런 존재다. 가랑비처럼 제 삶에 스며들었지만, 몸의 70%를 이루는 물과도 같은 그의 동료 의사이자 옛 애인은 스티븐의 상상보다 그의 삶에 훨씬 큰 지분을 차지했다.

자신이 오래전에 포기하고 떠난 응급실을 지키는 수호신의 등을 바라보았었다. 우리가 노력해 봤자 멍청한 사람들은 또 똑같은 잘못을 저지르고 또 응급실에 실려 오는데 그 시간에 새로운 수술 테크닉이나 개발하는 것이 낫지 않겠냐는 질문에 크리스틴은 웃으며 답했다. 우리가 없으면 그 응급실을 누가 지키냐고. 가장 도움이 필요한 사람들을 위해 우리가 할 수 있는 일이 있는데 그들을 외면할 수는 없다고.

언젠가 같이 식사하며 크리스틴은 자신이 가장 낮은 곳에서 가장 높은 곳을 바라본다고 말했었다. 하지만 스티븐은 아니라고 자신 있게 반박할 수 있다. 당신은 이미 가장 높은 곳에 있다고. 그리고 정상에서 저변을 향해 손을 뻗는 일이야말로 숭고한 것이라고.

옆에서 같이 빛나는 줄로만 알았던 등불은 북극성처럼 닿을 수 없지만 그를 인도해 주는 존재였다. 제가 걷는 길이 불확실한 안개에 둘러싸여 있더라도 저 멀리 희미하지만 확실하게 빛나는 전등일까. 스티븐은 알 수 없었다. 답장이 없는 이메일을 들여다보며 그는 사람의 무게를 실감했다. 한순간의 실책이라고도 하기 어려운 발언과 행동의 응집은 결국 부메랑처럼 그에게 되돌아왔다.

_크리스틴, _목소리를 내어 자리에 없는 이의 이름을 불러 본다. 공중으로 흩어지는 이름은 주인 없는 메아리를 따라 울리다가 이내 모습을 감췄다. 카마르-타지의 고요한 석양이 저녁의 파도에 물들자 스티븐은 자리에서 일어났다. 명상이나 해야지 싶었다.


End file.
